Fairy Love
by Trevyler
Summary: Welcome to a series of one-shots about my favorite Fairy Tail Pairings. This may include some OC's as well as the Next Generation characters like Nashi Dragneel at some point. Anyway I'll kick this off with NaLu. Other pairings will be decided as the series progresses. Enjoy my fellow Fairy Tail friends!
1. NaLu

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a Fairy Tail one-shot series. I think I'm gonna call it Love is Magic. If you can't already tell, this will be a series of one-shots about my favorite Fairy Tail couples, including maybe some of my OC's and the Next Generation (Like Nashi Dragneel). Some characters may appear more than once as there are a few characters who I like with different people. Also this'll be a pretty mild story as it's rated T. I still haven't gotten the courage to write anything M-rated. Anyway we're gonna kick this off with NaLu. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:NALU**

Some would say that their meeting was just a coincidence. That they just both just happened to be in the same place at the right time. You could also say that Natsu being able to break the charm spell was a coincidence too.

Lucy didn't see it that way. She thought it was fate that they had met. Fate that had allowed him to break that spell because he was her soul mate. That's what she wanted to believe anyway. At one point she would've denied any possibility of her having her feelings for her pink haired teammate. Now she may say, but it would no longer be true.

To be honest, she didn't know how it happened, but it did. Over time her saved her and proved to her time and time again that he would fight to protect his friends, his family, and her.

She trusted him enough to risk her life, knowing he would be there when he needed her. Usually girls think of finding a prince. Lucy decided she preferred the dragon.

There was still an issue as to whether or not she should tell him. Of course she knew he wasn't always very bright when it came to these types of things, but maybe he'd get it. Maybe he might even return her feelings?

No that wasn't likely and even if he did, he probably wouldn't know what it is he's feeling. Well maybe she should have a little more faith in him. Maybe he's not as stupid as he acts.

Her thoughts consumed her as she made her way to the guild hall. However, she bumped into someone and fell right on her backside.

She rubbed her sore spot before looking angrily at the person who collided with her, "Hey watch it will ya! Wait... Natsu?" she questioned.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh sorry about that Luce. Here let me help you up." he said with an outstretched hand.

She took it and found his self getting a bit more flustered than usual at the contact, "It's okay. So why the rush?" she asked, hoping that she seemed normal.

He seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary, "Well I was on my way to see you. I had something I wanted to show ya, but if you're busy then it can wait." he answered.

Lucy's blush was fighting to be released, "N-no. I'm not busy. When you do y-you wanna go?" she stuttered a bit.

He gave her a weird look, "Well now if you're okay with it. Are you okay? You keep getting red and you're acting weirder than normal." he said bluntly.

She glared at him, "I told you before not to call me weird. And it's nothing. Let's get going then." she said changing the subject.

Natsu just shrugged and they headed off.

* * *

Apparently Natsu didn't mention that this special place was out in the middle of nowhere. At least in seemed like it. Although she should've known that one of his places would be out here. He seemed to like to spend a lot of time out in the woods and in other places like that.

Suddenly they were in a more open space with tall grass. There was a path leading a little ways to something that shocked Lucy.

It was a straw hut that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Along side it was what looked to be a grave. Everything clicked into place.

She gasped, "Natsu is this where...? she trailed off, covering her mouth a bit.

He nodded with a smile, "This is where Lisanna and I took care of Happy before he hatched." he said proudly.

She looked him at him nervously, "Natsu. This should be a special place for you and Lisanna. I shouldn't be here." she said backing away a little.

Natsu grabbed her wrist, "Please stay. I asked Lisanna and she said it was okay. Plus I'm not done here yet. Just wait a bit okay." he pleaded.

Lucy knew she couldn't say no to that face, "Alright." she said with a defeated sigh.

Natsu cheered before going silent, "See I told you it wouldn't be long." he said turning her around and setting her on the grass.

She was surprised when she realized it was sunset already. And this place had a magnificent view.

Lucy blushed when Natsu put his arm around her, "Natsu. This is beautiful." she told him.

He held her a bit tighter, "I knew you'd like it." he replied.

His smile was bright, "I come out here every now and then by myself or with Happy just to watch this, but I decided that I wanted to share it with you too." he admitted.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Thank you for sharing this with me Natsu. It means a lot to me." she said, small tears of happiness in her eyes.

Natsu grinned, "Then it means a lot to me too...because you mean a lot to me." he confessed and put a small kiss on the top of her hair.

Lucy blushed brightly, "You mean a lot to me too." she responded kissing his cheek.

They snuggled closer and watched the beautiful sunset together. Not only that, but they stayed their long after, too content to leave their position. The love that didn't need to be said silently hanging in the air.

* * *

 **So that's NaLu. I know it was short, but it was supposed to be short and sweet. Since I couldn't find where the location of the little hut was that Natsu and Lisanna made for Happy's egg, I just made up my own location. Now next I'll probably be going for Jerza, but tell me if you have any suggestions for ideas for other pairings you want to see next like GaLe or Miraxus. I'll get back to you if I will or won't write about a certain pairing or if I like your idea for a scenario.**

 **While I don't have an Exceed, I did have my cat sitting next to me for most of this so hopefully he was good luck. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Jerza

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Fairy Tail Love. I've decided to go with Jerza for my next pairing. Since I didn't get any feedback aside from follows and favorites, I'm just gonna go with the pairing I'd thought of doing previously. I'm assuming people like this, but I hope it's not just the NaLu part because there probably won't be much NaLu aside from that last chapter. Of course I could also do another somewhere down the road. Anyway, this one takes place after the 7 year skip. Now I only know parts from after the time skip. I'm still finishing up the last arc before the time skip myself so most info comes from the wiki as sometimes I'll read ahead of where I am. So I'll stop talking now and start the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:JERZA**

It was a sunny day in the city of Magnolia. People were out and about in town including Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet. She had decided she'd head to her favorite bakery to pick up her favorite treat. Strawberry cake.

She entered and was immediately recognized by the employees. She was a regular here after all.

The woman at the counter smiled nervously, "Would you like the usual Ms. Scarlet?" she asked.

Erza nodded, "Yes. Thank you." she answered.

The woman went and grabbed one of the emergency cakes they always had ready for the red head's arrival.

She set it on the counter, "Here you are." she said.

Erza nodded happily and set money on the counter before heading out.

* * *

She had decided to enjoy her baked good in a beautiful spot at the park. It was a calm shaded area that many overlooked.

She opened the box and was happy to see that the cake looked delicious as always.

She took a single bite and savored the flavor as she usually did. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

The person stopped beside her, "Mind if I sit here?" he inquired.

Erza nearly choked when she heard the voice, "Jellal? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He was in his usually disguise of Mystogan, "I wanted to see you." he answered truthfully.

She blushed a little, "Well it's good to see you. Please sit." she responded.

Jellal smiled under the mask and took a seat beside her, "This spot is nice." he commented, admiring the scenery.

The red head smiled, "It's one of my favorite places. Most people over look it because you have to go through the bad part of the woods to get here. There's even a water fall nearby that you can swim around." she told him.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jellal admired the area around them and Erza herself.

The Requip Mage was enjoying her cake and sneaking glances at the blue haired man occasionally.

She scooted closer to him, "Would you like to try some?" she said holding up the fork.

Jellal looked between the cake and her for a second and nodded slowly. Erza pulled down the mask and lead the fork to his lips. He sheepishly accepted the bite and smiled lightly.

He then grinned, "My turn." he said taking the fork from her hand and she looked on with wide eyes.

He got a bite of cake and began to feed her as she did to him. She blushed and swallowed the treat.

Her breathing was shaky, "Jellal." she whispered shakily.

He smiled, "Yes Erza." he replied softly.

The slowly leaned towards each other. There faces were mere centimeters apart. They were both red faced, but they weren't backing out. Not again.

There lips met with fiery passion. They battled for dominance. The kiss continued until they needed oxygen. The result was them breaking part with heavy breathing.

The red haired beauty turned her head away while the blue haired mage rubbed his neck nervously.

Erza smiled, "Thank you. I needed that." she admitted.

Jellal returned the smile, "I know what you mean." he responded.

There was silence between them as they tried to gather thoughts and confidence after the absolutely amazing kiss they shared.

She blushed hard and smiled shyly, "What does this mean for us?" she asked.

He blushed himself, "For me it's the end of running from something I've been trying to hold back for far too long." he answered.

They reached for each other's hand, not holding back any longer.

They stood facing each other, hands joined, "I love you." they said in unison.

They leaned into each other for another kiss as the cake sat on the bench forgotten.

The area they were in looked like a wonderful place for a wedding and in a way it was. However, this was a private place for a private union.

* * *

 **That's one more down. It wasn't very long, but most of these ideas I come up with are short and sweet so don't expect anything to complicated in this series. It's just some short fun with my favorite characters. Remember you can vote on the next pairing. Well as long as it's something that I ship and/or have an idea for. This includes Edolas characters and the Next Generation. If you have any questions about my next generation kids then let me know. Mine may be a bit different from the ones most people use. I use the obvious ones like Nashi, Storm, and Gale, but the others may be different.**

 **Anyway, this was pretty much done like a week ago, but I hadn't had time to finish it up until today. I wasn't sure what I was going to do for Jerza, but I ended up with this. They're pretty much canon anyway, if it weren't for Jellal's whole atonement thing they probably would be together. I'm thinking Miraxus next, but if people have any they want to see then that'll be put off until after I finish the requested pairing. Have a great night night everybody and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
